


Trapped

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Monty stops her from kicking him again.





	Trapped

Monty traps the foot that had been kicking him repeatedly, head still turned towards Jeff. “Leah might kill you man.” 

The baseball player shrugs, “Maybe, but it’s Y/N, she likes Y/N.” 

At her name, Y/N looks up from her book. “What?” 

Jeff laughs, “I was talking about your coming with me to the family retreat and I still need to tell Leah.” 

“That’s happening in like two weeks, you need to tell her now.” She tells him, trying to wiggle her foot out from between Monty’s. 

“I know, but it’s new and Monty just got comfortable with us and you’ve been together for six months. Leah and I have been together for not even half of that.” 

Monty clears his throat, uncomfortable with the reminder of just how long it took for him to get over the close friendship Jeff and Y/N had. “Just be straight up with her, like Y/N is with me.” 

“Yeah, Jeffy.” Y/N says, before turning her attention to the book in front of her again. 

Zach slaps Monty on the shoulder, as he sits down next to him. “Hey!” 

Monty shifts slightly, putting space between him and the overgrown puppy that was Zach Dempsey. “Hey, man.” 

“Coach cancelled practice today.” The taller boy tells his teammates, as Justin and Scott sit down at the table too. 

“Fuck, why?” Monty asks. 

Zach shrugs, “Didn’t say, just told me and Scott to tell everyone else on the team.” 

Jeff pulls out his phone, “Guess I’ll be telling Leah then.” He mutters. 

As the rest of the boys start talking about the inevitable party that Bryce will be throwing when he comes back from his trip with his parents, Monty turns his attention to his girlfriend. A soft smile showing on his face, when he sees how entranced she is in her book. He chuckles when he feels her foot try to move in his grip. 

She looks up at him, a slight blush and pout on her face. ”let go.” she mouths. 

Smirking, he shakes his head no. 

Her eyes narrowed, but with a sigh, she goes back to her book. 

Monty turns his attention back to the guys, only to see them staring at him with matching grins. 

“you’re so whipped, man.” Justin laughs. 

Monty rolls his eyes, “rather be whipped than only being with someone for two days.” 

The comeback makes Scott chuckle while Zach and Jeff both roll their eyes. Justin nods, with a shrug. A smug grin on his lips. “Can’t help that everyone wants me.”


End file.
